Somethign Worth Dieing For
by SHUlover11
Summary: Title's kinda self explainitory, but Usagi fights and everyone loses


SOMETHING WORTH DIEING FOR!  
  
"Usagi, gosh girl you really are dumb, its not that hard to figure out" eighteen year old Raye yelled and scolded at the same time. Her fellow scouts nodded in agreement. The one being scolded merely cowered away from the group. "C'mon Usa-baka even a dunce like you could figure this out."  
  
"Yah, c'mon Usagi. This is just getting pathetic, we've been studying for the past 2 hours and you still haven't got it." An angry Ami told her.   
  
"I don't know why we try. Usagi's not only a Klutz but a ditzy one at that. It's no wonder Mamoru dumped you for someone else. Your such a child" Makoto informed her. But her break-up was still a touchy subject and it hurt her that her best friends thought that about her. Usagi glanced sadly around the room, but each girl in turn glared at her then looked away. Even Minako. Tears welled up her sky blue eyes and slid slowly down her cheeks.   
  
"Usagi, we, the scouts and tuxedo Kamen, think its time you dropped out, or stepped down as leader. You're becoming a risk to the fight and one day you might accidentaly get one of us killed. Leave now and don't come back" Minako told her cool as you please. Usagi staggered to her feet and lurched toward the door. She slid it open and stumbled into the cold night. The last thing the couts heard from her was a sob filled "I'm sorry" and then she disappeared.  
  
"Whew, that was harder than I thought" a sad Raye said plopping down onto a cushion.  
  
"I know Raye, but we have to do it. If Mamoru's dreams are correct, the next battle could be her last and we can't risk Usa-chan like that" Ami stated calmly even though tears welled up in her eyes in the memory of Usagi's broken look.  
  
"But did we have to be so harsh?" Minako sobbed as she took comfort in Makoto's arms. She couldn't get Usagi's dead eyes and betrayed look out of her mind. Each girl became lost in thought, but one clear and shared thought was: had they gone to far, and will she ever forgive us?  
  
Usagi stumbled towards the park, home of all her memories good and bad. She fell onto a bench located a few feet from the lake. She stared blindly at its shining depths. The words of the scouts echoed over and over in her mind. New tears flowed down her white cheeks. All she could think about is how much of a failure she is. And how sorry she was. She would quit the scouts willingly, well not totally willing, but she would not protest if it emant pleasing them and saving their lives. They were worth dieing for and she had thought she was too, but no it had only been duty keeping them by her side.   
  
Out of no where Usagi heard a high pitched scream and it sounded like Chibi-Usa. She ran towards the screamknowing this would be her last battle as Sailor Moon. /Make it count Usagi, make it count./   
  
The girls had also heard the scream, they'd been waiting for it. They all transformed, and ran towards the site with dread filled stomachs and hearts. They were surprised to meet a tuxedo clad man on the way. He only transformed if Usagi did. /Oh no/ every girl thought. Not today. Please today just go home and not to this fight. But as they came to a clearing in the trees they saw their worst nightmare come true. Sailor Moon locked in battle with The Wise Man. And she was losing fast.  
  
Usagi rolled, punched, dodged and threw tiara after tiara at this strange cloaked man. Some hit some didn't, but both combatants looked worse for wear. He threw bolts of energy and dark current. Some landed and she screamed in pain. She saw the shadows of her former best friends and looked up. They stood on the fringes of the battle, clearly not about to enter and help her. /So this is what it's like to be left alone. Is this how  
  
I'll die?/ Her laspe in concentration earned her a blast that knocked her off her feet and into a tree. A branch pierced her fuku and into her back. Blood slowly started to seep its way through. She picked herself off the ground and pulled out her crystal wand. She would not lose to this creature and risk her friends. She tossed a quick look around for her future daugher and saw her standing by the scouts. Good she'd be safe.   
  
She withdrewthe crystal from where it sat in her brooch and placed it in the wand. She called upon every ancestor and the goddess Selene to give her strength.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power Halation" she screamed. A burst of white light flew from her wand and slammed into the Wise Man. He screamed and was shot back into ther ground. Sailor Moon almost gave a cry of victory. But he got back up, looking like he'd been dragged through a couple of canyons and rocky outcroppings, but his power glowed stronger if possible. And then Usagi knew. She would not be walking away from this battle. She had to use what was left of her energy and become the Moon Princess and use the Crystal. So she dropped the wand and held out the crystal with her right hand palm up. It floated, glowing gently as if in welcome. Her torn sailor fuku transformed into a flowing white and gold dress. Her tiara disappeared and all that was left was a simple golden cresent moon.   
  
"Your days are up, you evil scum. I won't let you hurt anybody anymore. Say goodbye Wise Man." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh look the Princess has come out to play. Ohh I'm sooo scared. Your alone now Princess, your champion and your scouts abandoned you." At her look of horror he added "Oh yes I know all about that. Your weak and everyone knows it. Some Champion of justice you turned out to be. Die!" with that he let loose a torrent of dark energy. It went screaming towards the crying princess, she let it come. Her body was engulfed in pain of a blinding kind. She let out a cry of pain. The it was done. She slumped to the ground. Wise Man's laugh though turned to a cry of disbelief when she climbed to her feet. The scouts stared in awe. She was still alive. They moved to help and found they couldn't. They couldn't even talk. At a second glance they saw that they were surrounded in dark energy./No,No,No we have to get to her and give her our help and energy/ If Usagi used anymore energy she would die. But still she lifted the crystal and pointed it at the Wise Man.  
  
"Moon Crystal, give me you power to protect my friends and loved ones. Please he me defend my planet and people and the people to come!" The crystal came to life and a stream of white light sprang forth and headed towards the Wise Man. He yelled once and was disintigrated. The glow died down and Usagi fell to the ground without a sound. The four girls and one guy were released from their dark prison and ran over to her. Chibi-Usa was already there. She had turned Usagi onto her back. Dull eyes stared back, but she was still breathing, albeit shallow, but life was still within.   
  
"Usako, Usako. Please answer me?' Mamoru pleaded.  
  
"Usa-chan please wake up" All the girls asked, crying. They watched as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "We're sorry. We meant to save you."  
  
"Save me from what" came a raspy voice. "Myself or you or death?" Each girl flinched and Mamoru closed his eyes. "If it was myself then I understand. I now know what a failure I am, If it's you, then that to I understand. I would never want to hurt you, even accidentaly or see any of you hurt. But death? That I do not understand" Usagi's dress faded away leaving her in torn shorts and t-shirt. Blood stained everywhere. From cuts and lacerations and from the stab wound on her back. "You should all knwo by now, I don't fear death."  
  
"But dieing for us. That is not right. You are ligth you must always shine. We feared you dieing for us Usako" Mamoru told her clutching her tightly to his chest.  
  
"We are not worthy" Minako stated hanging her heard sadly. They heard strained laughter.  
  
"My friends, their is nothing more worthy than protecting the ones I love. And those who loved me" At this she looked away sadly." You are all worth dieing for. Again and Again."  
  
The Usagi closed her eyes and with her last breath wished on the crystal for peace on Earth and through out the whole universe. Then she fell limp.  
  
Six people just stared at her body at first. the as one they broke down into tears. They had destroyed the light. Had failed to protect their Princess. And lastly betrayed their best friend and lover. Her last thoughts and memories had been of them and their harsh words. She went into eternity thinking her friends hated her and thought she was a failure. When in truth. It was them who had failed. And now she was gone.   
  
But her last words echoed in their minds." Your all worth dieing for." They made a promise to the girl lying so still on the ground that they would prove her right. Even if it took the rest of their lives, they would prove her right.  
  
Thanks for reading R&R please. Flames will be donated to the needy pyros home  
  
Shulover 11 


End file.
